


Analyse this

by BloodthirstyMerc



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Convin, Denial of Feelings, Feelings Realization, Gavin Reed Needs a Hug, Gun Kink, Gunplay, Hair-pulling, Insecure Gavin Reed, Inspired by Fanart, Kink Discovery, M/M, Masturbation, Medication, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Threats, Wet Dream, connor is done with gavin's shit, gavin reed also needs a slap to the face, smartass Connor, unintentional gunplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: “Why don’t you fucking analyse this, you plastic piece of shit?”And Connor’s tongue pushes against the end of the barrel…
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [psychovampireboi666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychovampireboi666/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by [this amazing piece of work](https://twitter.com/CreatureXIII/status/1017076190266511362) and bumped along by a very JENerous friend ;)

Denial was a very present part of Gavin’s life. He’s used to reasoning with his denial in a way that it’s almost become a part of him, a part of who he is as a person. He was in denial when he started figuring out that he maybe wasn’t really interested in girls. He was in denial when he took up smoking way too young, telling himself that it would never get the better of him. He goes through denial every time he’s out drinking his misery away and someone tells him he’s not okay to keep drinking. He was in denial when he was prescribed meds.

_I’m fucking fine, I don’t need pills to keep myself going._

He wears denial almost as well as he wears the scowl on his face. And yeah, he’s in denial that the expression makes his scar stand out even more. A scar that of course, happened during one of those stupid nights of denial. Denial might as well be Gavin’s middle name at this point. Because he’s clung so tight to it, that the moment he starts to release his hold on it, he spirals.

Like when he finally admitted that yeah, girls don’t do much for him, and he ended up blackout drunk in someone else’s house with no idea what side of town he was on and not a dollar in his fucking pocket. The spirals are when he’s at his worst, and of course, he’s in denial about those as well.

Asking for help, not being okay, these are things that Gavin can’t handle the concept of. It’s easier to face life with fists at the ready to strike and the stubbornness of a starved wolf to power him. But even a wolf knows when it’s beat, and when to turn its tail and run before it loses its life. So, he always ends up breaking in the end.

Which is why he only smokes when his fingers start to shake, and he can’t ignore it anymore. Which is why now he doesn’t threaten anyone who questions his sexuality. Which is why every morning he has two pills with his breakfast, and a bottle of them stuffed away in the inside pocket of his jacket, just in case. Which is why he’s finding new things to latch his denial to.

Connor was a lot of things, but the worst person to come into Gavin’s life is not one of them. But he will tell everyone that he is. Picture perfect Connor, with his handsome face and straight posture. With his seemingly infinite knowledge and quick tongue. Connor with his fingers around Gavin’s heart without even fucking trying.

But he’s an android, and he’s here to prove how much better at the job he is over Gavin. He’s here to replace him, he’s here to make Gavin’s life miserable. So, there’s nothing perfect about Connor, and Gavin wants nothing to do with him unless it’s having the honours of putting a bullet between the things eyes.

Denial.

Gavin’s fingers are shaking, and his teeth are grinding together. His eyes keep glancing over to Connor. He’s going on about the case that Gavin’s been forced into. It was meant to be Anderson’s, and Connor was, of course, his plastic cupholder tagalong. But it’s been a pain in the fucking ass apparently, so now Gavin’s involved too. And it would probably help if Gavin could focus on anything other than how badly he wants to punch Connor’s perfect teeth in.

Going by the fact that Connor is mostly addressing Hank, and not him, Gavin can assume that Connor probably knows he’s not really taking in anything that he’s saying. Which again, not really helpful. Suddenly, Connor’s turning, whole body to face him and Hank’s turning around and walking away. Gavin blinks a few times, the hollow noise in his head suddenly fading away enough that he can hear the noise around him. Connor stares at him, and the look on his face is less than amused.

“I wish I didn’t have to repeat myself for you, but your inability to listen is evident. If you didn’t think that you could take on this assignment, why did you agree to it?” Connor tilts his head just slightly like he’s actually curious and not accusing. Gavin rolls his eyes and drops his arms from being crossed over his chest.

“Like I can say no to an order from the C.O. Don’t be so obvious about trying to take my job, tin-can.” Gavin snarks, turning his head so that he’s not looking at Connor anymore. He almost wishes that Anderson would come back so that Connor could go back to being a good little lapdog for him.

“Your lashing out because of your insecurities is outstanding. After everything that has happened, you still cling to this fear.”

“Shut the fuck up. I’m not insecure.” Gavin glances at Connor with heat in his eyes. Connor still looks just as unamused, maybe even a little disappointed.

“Of course not. I’m not here to take your job, Reed. I’m here to assist in cases through my abilities. We all know how convenient it is that I can analyse evidence instantly.”

Rubbing it in. Gavin won’t admit how much time that feature alone has saved them on cases, and how much it’s helped. Because they don’t fucking need an android. They did fine without him, no matter how nice it is to be able to get a sample taken in real-time.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re all so fucking convenient, aren’t you? You wanna prove just how fucking good you are, huh? Why don’t you fucking analyse this, you plastic piece of shit?” Gavin snarls as he pulls his pistol from his holster and presses the barrel into Connor’s cheek. The androids LED blinks red for a second before settling back on the yellow it had been throughout all of this. His expression stays unchanged, unbothered, still looking unamused. “You’re just so much fucking better than I am, aren’t you?”

Connor’s gaze stays on him, doe brown eyes feeling as though they’re boring through Gavin’s body. Gavin’s lip twitches, baring his teeth slightly, ready to continue his spiteful comments when Connor tips his head. The gun slides down his cheek with the movement, the barrel coming to rest on the corner of his mouth. Without breaking his gaze, Connor’s lips part and his tongue pushes against the end of the barrel.

Being a cop, Gavin’s reaction time and reflexes have improved greatly over the years but never has he pulled his hand back so fast in his life. He yanks the gun away from Connor's mouth and face, his own lips parting in shock as Connor’s tongue trails over his lips, like he can still taste the gun there. Maybe he can.

“It’s a nine-millimetre Glock twenty-two, manufactured last year-” Connor starts, relaying the information his HUD provided. Including Gavin’s own DNA on the weapon and the cleaning agents he’s used on it. But Gavin cuts him off before he can get that far.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“You told me to analyse your weapon, Detective, and since I’ve learned that it is best to endure you, rather than argue, I was simply following through with your request,” Connor explains, like it should just clear up everything.

“Get the fuck away from me, plastic freak,” Gavin growls as he shoulders into Connor, shoving his pistol back into its holster on his hip, wanting to pretend that didn’t just happen. He doesn’t get more than three steps before Connor is calling out to him. But he keeps walking anyway.

“I’ve sent the information for the case to your phone. Do make sure you read it, Detective.”

Gavin shakes his head, his focus seeming to be completely off now and his whole body feeling like it was going to burn from the inside out. What the fuck was that? There was no reason Connor had to do that. Now his fingers were really shaking, and he seriously needed a smoke.

“Fucking android.”

\- - -

_“Why don’t you fucking analyse this, you plastic piece of shit?”_

_And Connor’s tongue pushes against the end of the barrel…_

Gavin’s eyes snap open, his breath ripping from his chest with a gasp. He stares hard up at the ceiling, his fingers curled into the sheets at his sides. His chest heaves, and he can feel sweat on his skin, clinging to him and making him feel gross. Swallowing, Gavin tips his head a little in the darkness before he pushes himself up on his elbows.

He glances down the length of his body, but it’s almost completely pitch black in his room, and he doesn’t need to _look_ to know that he’s hard. Letting out a breath, he drops back on the bed, head bouncing off his pillow with the force as his hands come up to drag over his face with a groan.

“Fuck,” Gavin snarls against his palms, pushing the tips of his fingers against the crease of his eyelids. He turns his head to the side and cracks open one eye to get a look at the alarm clock on his bedside drawers.

4:17 AM. _Great_.

With another groan, Gavin drops his arm over his eyes and tries to will his body to calm down. His cock twitches, defying him stubbornly. Behind his closed eyelids, the image of Connor yesterday with his pistol against his lips is as clear as it was when the android did it. Gavin grits his teeth, his hand at his side curling into a fist.

Gavin drops his arm from being over his eyes and opens them again. Staring into the darkness does nothing to help him. He can still see it so perfectly, and he can imagine too clearly, holding his arm steady as Connor swirls his tongue around the end of his gun, as he opens his mouth wider until his lips close around the width of it.

Gavin’s fingers twitch when his cock does again. He could get up, get himself out of bed and try to find a distraction. He could climb into the shower and blast himself with cold water until his cock retreats and he stops thinking about it. But he knows that’s not actually going to do him any good. A temporary solution that won’t get this out of his system.

With a sigh, Gavin kicks the covers off and reaches down to tug his underwear off as well. He takes hold of himself, cock throbbing, skin hot against his palm. He tilts his head again as his other hand comes up to his face. He presses his knuckle between his teeth, tries not to bite too damn hard as he starts stroking himself.

And with every stroke of his cock, he can picture Connor’s mouth moving in tandem, along the barrel of his pistol, along the length of his cock, _fuck_ , he can picture his fingers pressed firmly into Connor’s mouth, sliding over his tongue to get him drooling.

His fingers in Connor’s hair, messing it up so that everyone will know that he’s not so fucking perfect. His eyes glossy, blown wide as he stares up at Gavin and takes it, because he’s a good little android, because he wants it.

Gavin’s chest shakes when he exhales again, not realising he’d even been holding his breath. His finger will probably be bruised later, but he doesn’t care as he bites harder into it. He presses his feet into the mattress and uses the leverage to rock his hips up into the movement of his own hand.

And he imagines holding Connor’s head steady as he rocks into his mouth. Gavin curses under his breath and tips his head back. His finger falls from his mouth, and instead, he presses his hand against his chest. His nails scratch over his skin and his hold on his cock tightens. His wrist twists, his fingers close around his nipple, toying with the metal in it and his moan sounds far too loud in the quiet of his room.

The rocking of his hips stutter, eyes fluttering, and his hand moves over his cock faster. And it’s with the image of Connor’s mouth open and waiting for anything that Gavin could give him that he comes, angling his cock up toward his stomach as he works the head. His thighs shake and his chest heaves with his breath as his body falls boneless against the bed.

Gavin swallows, his mouth and throat feeling far too dry, his whole body covered in a light sheen of sweat now. He exhales as he pulls his hand away from himself, grunting when he runs his fingers through the mess on his stomach. His hand comes up to his lips and he sucks his fingers into his mouth. He tries not to imagine what Connor’s come would taste like instead. He runs his thumb through the mess again and licks it off.

“Fucking android,” He mutters under his breath as he forces himself to get up so that he can clean himself up properly.

\- - -

“Do we have a problem, Detective?” Connor’s voice is sharp and clearly frustrated. And Gavin should understand why it is. Because he knows exactly how he’s been acting today. In his defence, he hasn’t actually pulled his gun on Connor yet, so he’d say that he’s behaving better than yesterday. But Connor clearly doesn’t agree.

Gavin has barely looked at him and has been mostly ignoring anything he’s said. He can’t ignore the fact that he got off to the thought of him this morning. He can’t get the image out of his head, of Connor’s tongue pressing against his gun, or the mental image of him with his mouth open, waiting.

Gavin turns his head slightly, just enough to glance up at Connor. He’s standing at the side of Gavin’s desk with shoulders straight. His LED is already yellow, and Gavin hasn’t even said anything yet. He turns his gaze away again, back to the case file that he’s been working through. But he doesn’t get to even focus back on the words before Connor is grabbing the arm of his chair and turning it, forcing Gavin to look at him.

“What the fuck is your problem, plastic?” Gavin snarls and Connor rolls his eyes.

“Get up.” Connor commands and Gavin scoffs. Yeah, he’s not going to listen to him, even if it would save his life right now. Gavin crosses his arms over his chest and stretches his legs out, kicking Connor’s shin when he crosses his ankles.

“And why should I do that?” Gavin snarks, tilting his head. And he’s never seen anger on Connor’s face, but he’s pretty sure that’s what he sees flash across his features when his LED flashes bright red. But he rolls his shoulders back, and the look falls away, LED fading back into yellow again. Gavin frowns.

“We can have this discussion in private, or I can draw attention to us in the bullpen and people will try to listen in. Or worse, question you endlessly afterwards.” Connor’s threat shouldn’t hold as much weight over Gavin as it does. But the thought does make Gavin’s skin crawl. He doesn’t want to have to think up a substitute excuse for ‘I got off to the thought of Connor and now he’s pissed at me for being a dick about it’ when people ask.

So, it’s with frustration set in his bones and an exaggerated sigh in his throat that Gavin pushes himself out of his chair. He stands as tall as he can, pushed up into Connor’s space and glares at him. Connor holds his stance, glaring right back at him before he starts backing up. And Gavin follows his steps.

Connor turns and leads the way, and Gavin shoves his hands into his jacket pockets and his shoulders hunch forward. He wants it to look like he’s being dragged off by the android against his want, and not that his own concerns about what people will hear and think that is making him chase after the android like a kicked puppy.

Connor leads him into the observation room adjacent to one of the interrogation rooms and pulls the door open. He stands at it and waits for Gavin to move inside before he follows him in. Gavin hears the lock click, and it sets off his fight or flight instinct. And he’s never been someone to run from a challenge. He’s not sure why Connor would want to lock the door, but the fact that he does has Gavin’s hands balling into tight fists when he turns around to snarl up at the android.

“What are you playing at, tin-can?” Gavin hisses as he steps up to Connor. But Connor’s hand reaches out and pushes against his chest. Not shoving, just keeping Gavin at a distance. Gavin goes to shove his hand off him, but that anger is in Connor’s eyes again, and his LED is red once more.

“Yesterday you pulled your gun on me, and I don’t think you understand the repercussions that could have come from that had I spoken up to anyone about it.” Connor starts and Gavin rolls his eyes.

“Then why didn’t you, asshole?”

“Because I know you’d never pull a gun on an innocent person, even if that person was an android. You only did it because it was me. And because you refuse to let go of the problem that you have with me.” Connor states it like he knows exactly what Gavin is thinking, which is bullshit.

“You are the problem. Don’t act like you know why I do shit.”

“Tell me I’m wrong then. Tell me you didn’t do it because it’s me, but because I’m an android.” Connor drops his hand away from Gavin’s chest and steps closer to him. “Say it, Detective.”

Gavin knows that his stance isn’t as threatening as he wants it to be with the android getting in his space like this. He’s never seen this side of Connor, and he honestly doesn’t know how to react to him. He doesn’t want to step backwards, but he doesn’t feel as sure of himself now. Because he can’t say it, which is why Connor’s pushing. Because the prick knows he’s right.

“I understood why you hated me when I joined the D.P.D. I understood your fear. But it’s not fear anymore, and I’m running out of patience with you acting like you actually have a problem with me, when in fact, you have a problem with yourself.”

Gavin’s mouth falls open, and there’s so much he has to say until he realises that he doesn’t have a damn thing to say. His mouth just hangs open dumbly, and the frown on his face slowly slips away. Connor’s LED blinks before it fades back into yellow and the frown on his own face falls away. He backs up a little, getting out of Gavin’s face.

“You hide from your emotions and it makes you lash out. It’s very human of you, but surely, it’s exhausting. It’s exhausting being on the receiving end of your bullshit, Reed, I can’t imagine what it must be like for you. You don’t have to act on your feelings, you can keep telling yourself they don’t exist, I don’t care. But if you don’t grow up, I’ll break your fingers.”

It’s honestly a weird threat, and yet it gets the message across. But Gavin doesn’t want to admit that Connor is right, of course. “You sound so sure. Ever thought maybe you’re wrong?”

“You haven’t corrected me yet. Plus, I was designed for this; observing people and figuring them out. You’re not as good at hiding your feelings as you think.” Connor shrugs, and the yellow of his LED finally shifts back to blue. Gavin rolls his shoulders back and straightens himself up again. But it does nothing to add to his height compared to Connor’s. _Prick_.

“Okay then, what are my feelings toward you?”

“I never said it had anything to do with your feelings toward me. I just said your feelings.” Connor says with another shrug. Gavin wants to get angry and he is angry but he’s not lashing out like he wants to. Even though he thinks that it would be justified. He’s sure that Connor wouldn’t agree with that.

Gavin just rolls his eyes and looks away again. He crosses his arms over his chest and stares at a cabinet in the corner of the room. He’s not sure how long he stares either, but Connor doesn’t move or say anything else. Gavin eventually sighs and glances to the android, catching his gaze. He doesn’t actually look at him though.

“Why did you lick my gun yesterday?” Gavin asks because it’s the one thing that he can’t get passed. Everything else made sense, Connor not telling anyone about it, Connor’s reasoning for finally snapping at him. He understood all of it. But that… he couldn’t ignore it.

“Well… I was messing with you.” Connor's lip curls up slightly into a smug smirk and Gavin’s hands clench into fists. But the smirk doesn’t stay on Connor’s stupidly pretty lips for too long. “I also needed to make sure my assumptions about your feelings were, in fact, correct. I knew that it would get to you, but I wasn’t expecting such a telling reaction.”

“You were pretty confident that it wouldn’t make me wanna shoot you,” Gavin grumbles. Connor shrugs again and the tension in his shoulders finally leaves him.

“As I said, you’d never pull a gun on an innocent person. You have no desire to shoot me, you just want me to continue to think that you hate me. But I’m tired of playing along.” Connor’s too good, and Gavin really doesn’t hate him for it. Though maybe he does a little, just not in the way that he says he hates Connor. Gavin sighs again and drops his arms from being crossed over his chest. One hand comes up to rub at the bridge of his nose.

“So, now what?” He asks, and it might be the first time he’s asked Connor that.

Connor walks over to the door, unlocking it, and Gavin isn’t sure if it’s panic that lodges itself in his throat or something else, but something chokes him up at the thought of Connor just _walking away_ right now. But Connor turns back to look at him and offers him a smile.

“I’ve played all my cards, Gavin. It’s your turn.”

Gavin’s forced to watch Connor walk out the door, watches through the window as he heads back to the bullpen. Gavin glances down at his feet as he leans back on the table and lets out a breath. He sniffles as he stares at the floor and replays everything that just happened. When Connor had dragged him in here, he expected a fight, or something close to that. He almost wishes that’s what he got because at least then he wouldn’t have to face these feelings.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin pushes off the table and heads for the door. He makes his way back into the bullpen, and no one looks toward him for a second, which he’s glad for. His nerves are already fried, and he knows that the wrong look from someone right now would make him snap. Connor’s at his desk again, working away like nothing happened. Gavin clicks his tongue and steps up to his desk, kicking it lightly.

Connor looks up at him, and the annoyance on his face says so much more now. Gavin clears his throat and forces himself to keep his eyes on Connor, rather than the desk, floor or anywhere else. “Do you have my address?” He asks.

The surprise on Connor’s face is clear and understandable. Connor crosses his arms on his desk and leans forward a little. “I do.” He confirms, and his LED goes yellow again. Gavin wonders if he’s relaying it to himself like he’s double-checking. He’s not sure what else would make Connor’s LED do that.

“If you show up after seven… don’t even bother.” Gavin says with a huffed breath. Connor raises an eyebrow and leans back in his seat again. He gives a nod and Gavin nods in return. He turns away and walks over to his own desk and drops down too heavily in his chair with a loud sigh. He glances over to Connor again, and the android is still watching him through the corner of his eye.

Gavin stares at him for a moment, until Connor smiles and looks back to the paperwork in front of him. Gavin bites the inside of his lip and turns back to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s three minutes to seven that evening when Gavin’s bell rings. He stares at the clock on his oven, considering if he’s even going to open the door. He knows it’s still before seven, as he said, but he thought that maybe Connor would have gotten his ass here sooner. He wonders if Connor will break his way in if Gavin ignores him, or if he’ll just leave. He has to admit, he was disappointed thinking that Connor wasn’t going to show up.

So, even with pettiness set in his chest, Gavin pushes off his counter and makes his way for the door. Salsa runs under his feet, racing him to the door, and he’s quick to scoop her up into his arms before she can get that far. He tucks her against his chest as he unlocks the door. He pauses for a moment, knowing that Connor would have heard the lock clicking. The android doesn’t try to open the door though. Gavin pulls the handle and allows it to swing itself open as his hand comes up to Salsa’s head. She purrs contently as he scratches behind her ears, glaring at the android standing on his front step.

“Three minutes.” Gavin grunts, but Connor’s attention is on the cat in his arms, not his face. Connor steps in, forcing Gavin to back up so that he can close the door behind him. He even turns to lock it before he’s looking back at… Salsa. Gavin glances down at her, and she’s staring back at Connor in turn.

“Truthfully, I wanted to see if you really wouldn’t open the door for me if I was a little late. But I would have been disappointed to miss this opportunity with you.” Connor says, his voice as smooth as it always is. And yet he’s still staring at the fucking cat.

“I’m up here, asshole,” Gavin grumbles. Connor glances, the quickest flick of his eyes up to meet Gavin’s gaze before he looks back to Salsa. He reaches out his hand and she stretches in Gavin’s hold to sniff his hand. She purrs again and nuzzles against Connor’s fingers. Gavin watches the way that Connor turns his hand and scratches under her chin.

“What’s her name?”

“Salsa. Don’t ask.” Gavin murmurs before he untucks her from his arm and bends down to drop her on her feet. She meows, displeased at her attention being cut short. But she takes it as her cue and heads back toward the kitchen. Gavin’s barely straightened up again before Connor’s stepping into his space.

“I’d like to know the story one day, but tonight is not the time for that,” Connor confirms. Gavin swallows and, choosing to stand his ground, is forced to tip his head back a little to meet Connor’s eyes. Prick. “I’d like to know your reasoning for inviting me over before I jump to conclusions.”

“Seriously? You’re meant to be one of the most advanced androids and you need me to spell it out for you?” Gavin scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. This way he won’t reach out and get his hands on Connor’s hips. Which, he’s never noticed until tonight. Connor’s stupid suits don’t give his body any form, but in this, a pair of skinny jeans, a tight shirt and open jacket, Gavin can actually see the _shape_ of Connor’s body.

“I won’t make advances without consent, Gavin.”

“I invited you into my home, tin-can. How much more consent do you want?”

“You could have asked me over for more than fifty-seven possible outcomes-”

“Holy shit,” Gavin cuts him off, finally stepping out of Connor’s space. He turns away from him and starts to walk down the hallway. “Do you ever fucking shut that off?”

“Do _you_ ever shut off, Reed?” And the fact that Connor’s voice doesn’t sound any further away means that he’s following after Gavin. He clicks his tongue, glances into the kitchen as he passes it. He doesn’t see Salsa immediately, so he can only hope that she’s content wherever she’s found herself and that it’s not his bedroom.

“You already know the answer to that.” Gavin murmurs.

“I do.”

“Then why are you questioning the reason I might have told you to come over?”

“Because before I forced you to face your own feelings, you were content to go through life threatening to kill me.” Connor stops, Gavin can hear it in his voice. Gavin pauses too and for the first time, guilt coils in his gut from the truth of those words. He looks over his shoulder to Connor. His stance isn’t straight or defensive. He looks so out of his element, dressed so casually and in Gavin’s house. “And if you’re not ready for this, I don’t want you to force yourself. As I said, _I_ _understand_. I just don’t want you to continue lying to yourself in the hopes that it will save you from feeling human. I didn’t push for you to look at your own feelings for sex. I did it so that you would look after yourself for once.”

Gavin’s hands clench at his sides and he swallows thickly. He wants to keep himself straightened up, but he feels even smaller beside Connor right now than he ever has, and it only makes him want to curl in harder on himself. It was like Connor could see all the tangled parts that made up who Gavin was. He didn’t think that he was ever that transparent, and maybe that’s what made it so easy for Connor to see him; his walls told more than the inside could.

“I still can’t figure out why you care though. Like you said, I’ve done nothing but threaten you from day one. So, why help me?”

“Because when you’re not threatening me, I see the parts of you that you don’t want to admit are there. I have watched you help people, not just through your job either. I’ve seen your compassion; I’ve seen your humanity. You’re a good person, Gavin. You’re in pain, but you’re a good person. You need an outlet, you just don’t know where to find one. So, you destroy things around you, in the hopes that it will destroy you in return.”

Gavin just stares for a while, looking at Connor without knowing at all how to respond to that. To Connor, he must be an open book. Maybe Anderson has said more than enough to him for him to pick up the pieces, for Connor to build the person _Hank_ knows, the person that Gavin knows he’s tried to kill multiple times just because it makes life easier.

“You’re not at work, tin-can, you can stop analysing me,” Gavin mutters and he sees the way that Connor’s LED shifts to yellow from it. Connor’s gaze lowers and his hands move to the pockets of his jacket. Suddenly, he doesn’t look nearly as sure of himself either.

“You deflect and push everyone out of your life when they start to see too much of you. It hurts us as much as it hurts you.”

“God, you should have just fucking kissed me. We wouldn’t be having this conversation if you had.” Gavin scoffs, turning his own gaze away.

“I’m glad I didn’t.” Connor’s voice is firm. It makes Gavin’s chest sting, and he didn’t think that Connor’s rejection would have hurt as much as it did. He gets angry, of course he does.

“Then why the fuck are you here?” He snarls. Connor sighs and steps closer to him. Gavin goes to push him back, but Connor’s hands come up to hold the sides of Gavin’s neck, keeping him in place.

“I want to kiss you, Gavin. More now than I did when I arrived.” He clarifies, his LED still circling yellow. “But I’m not sure what you want from me, for the both of us. You’re so focused on ignoring what your heart is saying that your head is trying to make you hurt yourself.”

“I’m not a puzzle you have to put together, y’know? Just treat me like I’m fucking human.”

And he hears it the moment it leaves his mouth. Connor’s LED finally shifts back to blue, and his thumbs stroke over Gavin’s face. He doesn’t look upset, but he does have pity in his eyes, Gavin can see it, even when Connor smiles weakly. “Which is all you want from me.”

“It’s not all I want from you, Gavin. I want you to be able to see your own worth, and realise that you’re allowed to feel, that people are allowed to care about you.” Connor says, his voice lower now as he steps closer to Gavin.

“You didn’t show up late because you were going to test me, you didn’t want to talk about this either.” Gavin finally realises. Connor’s mouth twitches slightly.

“As an android, I’m very capable of being stationary in one place for long periods of time.”

“How long were you standing outside my door?”

“Long enough to stop second-guessing my choice. I knew that you would deflect, I knew that you would try to drive a wedge between us all over again. I also knew that I just had to keep showing you that I didn’t want that, that to me, you’re important.”

“Why? Why do I matter at all to you?”

“The same reason I matter to you.” Connor shrugs, like that made it easy to understand. Which wasn’t the case, because Gavin’s feelings were complicated.

There was so much that he felt for Connor, but that was the point, wasn’t it? Connor felt a lot for him. Sometimes that was anger and frustration, sometimes it was lust and happiness. But under it all, it was attraction, and the want to be close to someone that kept Gavin around. And it was the same for Connor. Feelings, human emotions were complicated. But all Gavin wanted was to know someone would stay through them all. And Connor just wanted to be someone to stay.

“Are you going to kiss me yet?”

“Are you going to stop holding your gun to my head?”

Gavin swallows and glances down, subconsciously looking to Connor’s chest. He reaches out cautiously, and Connor watches, curious. Gavin presses his palm to the centre of Connor’s chest, against the circle indent there where his pump sits. It doesn’t thump like a human heart, but Gavin can still feel the movement it gives as it circulates the blood inside him. Down at their core, androids aren’t much different than humans, and Gavin has always known that.

“I think I can do that.” He offers.

Connor tips his head up and leans in and Gavin’s eyes slide shut. Connor’s lips are smooth in contrast to his own. Not cracked, but nowhere near as soft as Connor’s. Still human feeling though, still _real_. Gavin’s other hand comes to rest on Connor’s hip and he steps forward. Their bodies move together, positions shifting until they almost meld against one another. And for the first time in years, Gavin doesn’t want to tear at the heart under his palm. His mind doesn’t tell him to do everything he can to get Connor to leave. For the first time in years, it softly begs for him to stay.

Connor’s the first to move, pushing Gavin back slowly. Gavin resists for a second, keeping himself grounded before he takes a step back. He follows Connor’s lead, being back down the hallway until Connor’s hands tug at his hips and pause their movement. Gavin isn’t sure why, but he doesn’t argue it. Not until Connor’s pulling back and a low noise of complaint escapes him.

“What do you want?” Connor asks, his voice barely above a whisper. Gavin could hit him, as it is, he groans, annoyed as he opens his eyes and looks up at Connor.

“I want you, idiot.” Gavin huffs and the look in Connor’s eye is both patient and his own level of fed up. It’s a weird look, it would be on anyone, but on Connor, it’s even stranger.

“What do you want from me?” Connor tries again. His hands slide down Gavin’s back, over his ass and Gavin’s hips instinctively move forward from the pressure.

“I want you to stop talking for once.” Gavin huffs as he steps back and thankfully Connor follows after him. They move together again until they’re in his room, and Gavin only pulls away to shut the door. If he didn’t have nosy pets, he wouldn’t have to do it. As it is, he quickly checks the room to make sure Salsa and Maverick haven’t made their way into the room yet.

“Perhaps you could find something for me to occupy my mouth with, Detective,” Connor suggests, in a tone that says he knows exactly what kind of thoughts Gavin’s had. He stares up at Connor with narrowed eyes.

“I know you don’t read minds, so what gives?”

“I can read people; I was designed to read them. It’s pretty obvious what thoughts may have come from my mouth against something that has a slight phallic shape.”

“Is that your kind of dirty talk, tin-can?” Gavin raises an eyebrow as Connor’s hands move to his pants, which he’s not going to complain about.

“Is it working?” Connor asks as he turns his hand and grips Gavin’s cock through his jeans. Gavin’s breath hitches a little, his hips rocking forward into the contact instantly. Connor’s smirk says a lot more than he ever could, no matter how much he clearly wants to keep talking.

“At what point do you shut up, because if we can fast forward to that, I’d appreciate it.”

“Sit down,” Connor says, even though his hands haven’t left Gavin’s jeans yet. He gets his fly open before he finally let’s go. And the tone of his voice isn’t commanding, and yet Gavin wants to bend over backwards to follow the request.

He tugs his pants down and steps out of them before he moves over to the end of his bed and does as he’s told. Connor follows his movement, stepping up to him, between his spread thighs before he drops to his knees effortlessly. His hands come to Gavin’s thighs, sliding slowly down the muscle in them, over Gavin’s knees before they come up again. Gavin’s hands are at his sides, unsure if he should just lean back and watch or put them to use.

Connor looks even better between his thighs than he could have thought. Though he can’t help but think about what Connor might look like if he were in the stupid clean-cut clothes he wore to work, not like his android uniform but still in the same style. Unlike this, something so casual, that even he wouldn’t be against wearing. Gavin’s thoughts trail off when Connor leans forward, his hands still against Gavin’s thighs as he presses his lips to the leg of Gavin’s underwear.

“Don’t tease Con,” Gavin murmurs and Connor hums lowly like he’s agreeing that he doesn’t want to be teasing him either.

“You still haven’t answered me.”

“Seriously? Your mouth is an inch from my cock, and you want me to tell you to fucking suck it?” And what Gavin doesn’t expect is the way that Connor’s breath noticeably changes a little. He feels it against his skin. Connor glances up at him, his hands coming up to grab Gavin’s underwear.

“Yes,” Connor murmurs, and he doesn’t say “please” but his tone does. Gavin curses under his breath, lifting his hips to help Connor get his underwear off, and it’s clear in the way that his cock gives a weak twitch that he’s not against that.

Gavin takes himself in hand, giving himself a slow stroke. Connor’s eyes are on him, watching, waiting and it’s too hot, in that unfair way. He holds the base of his cock, giving himself a light squeeze as he reaches out with his other hand and takes hold of Connor’s hair. It draws Connor’s attention to his face, his eyes meeting Gavin’s. His LED is yellow, cycling slowly, and Gavin watches it for a second as his thumb brushes against the nape of Connor’s neck.

“Fuck, you want this just as bad as I do, don’t you?” And Connor makes a noise in the back of his throat and nods. Gavin takes in a breath and shuffles his hips forward a little. “Good, suck my cock, Connor.”

Gavin sees the way that Connor’s shoulders shiver the tiniest amount before he leans forward, his eyes still on Gavin’s face as his lips meet the head of Gavin’s cock. They part, and his tongue pressed against the underside before his head tips forward, and he takes Gavin into his mouth.

“Shit,” Gavin exhales, and his cock twitches against Connor’s mouth, but the android clearly doesn’t mind at all. He moves, without Gavin needing to guide his head, starts working his mouth slowly up and down his length, taking him deeper every time. Praise sits on the tip of Gavin’s tongue, but he keeps it there.

His fingers move through Connor’s hair, over and over again, stroking through the strands in a continuous motion because he can’t keep himself still. His other hand retreats to his side, and Gavin leans back on it, keeping himself steady as he gives a slow rock of his hips into Connor’s face.

Connor’s eyes don’t water, they barely flutter beside the slow, almost periodic blinking that he gives. It’s enough to almost make the line between android and human too defined, but Gavin can’t focus enough on it. Because Connor’s moving so perfectly over the length of Gavin’s cock. His tongue flexes, curls and slides a lot better than anyone else’s probably could, and his teeth only graze once, the barest of contact that has Gavin gritting his teeth and Connor realising that it’s not something that he should continue to do.

Connor’s hand moves from Gavin’s thigh and comes to the base of his cock. His thumb strokes along the underside of Gavin’s cock, across the skin where Connor’s mouth doesn’t reach. His wrist twists, hand gliding around the base in a slow rhythm. And then Connor’s pulling back, and his hand follows up the length of Gavin’s cock.

The android’s eyes slide shut, his hand strokes over the head of Gavin’s cock while his lips part and his tongue works over the slit. The muscles in Gavin’s thighs shake, tremble, and his fingers curl hard into Connor’s hair and the bedsheets. Gavin whines, biting into his lip to keep himself as quiet as he can, as if Connor hasn’t already heard him.

“Fuck Connor,” Gavin gasps, earning himself a hum from Connor that vibrates against his skin. “This isn’t fucking fair.”

Connor peers up at him, the tip of his tongue still pressed into the slit of Gavin’s cock, collecting up every bit of per-come that leaks from him. Connor’s thumb slides up and presses into the tip as his tongue retreats, and the way that Connor licks his lips should be fucking illegal.

Gavin expects the smartass to say something and is surprised when he doesn’t. He shifts his body, spreading his knees further and lowering himself a little so that he has to have his head angled more upward rather than down to take Gavin’s cock back into his mouth. Which just makes him look even better.

His hand slides back down to Gavin’s base and his mouth closes over his length again. And Connor practically just _sits_ Gavin’s cock in his mouth. His tongue still moves, and he swallows perfectly around him, but he isn’t moving his head this time, and yet it feels just as good.

Gavin moves his hand from Connor’s hair and cups his smooth cheek. He pushes his thumb into the hollow point of Connor’s jaw, strokes the skin there and is rewarded by a harder suck from Connor. Gavin’s eyes feel heavy, but he forces himself to keep his gaze on Connor, because he’s not going to give up this sight, no matter how easily his eyes continue to flutter.

He sits up a little and he runs his other hand that he isn’t cradling Connor’s face with, up his own body. He pushes his shirt up his chest, fingers dragging over his own skin. His nails scrape slightly over it, pressing enough to leave faint lines that fade within seconds. Connor’s eyes follow the paths Gavin draws into his skin, nuzzling a little into the hand holding his cheek as he squeezes his fingers around Gavin’s cock.

It doesn’t take long before Connor starts moving again, bobbing his head steadily, but not too slowly. And he takes Gavin deeper, enough that Gavin knows he would gag if he tried, and yet Connor takes him with ease.

There’s no way, with the build-up leading toward this, still with the image of Connor’s mouth on his fucking _gun_ , imprinted in his brain forever and the way that Connor sucks his cock so fucking well, that Gavin could have ever had a chance to hold off at all. His hips start to move more frantically, but not firmly. More jolting into Connor’s mouth than proper thrusts, but it gets Connor moving faster, swallowing harder around the head of Gavin’s cock. Gavin’s fingers tangle in Connor’s hair again, try to hold his head down, but Connor draws back again.

His hand picks up the slack, stroking Gavin roughly, quickly, his mouth still around the head and his tongue laving over sticky skin.

Gavin bites into his thumb, and his eyes squeeze closed. Connor watches his face still, the way his scar crinkles on his nose with the tension in his face as his chest heaves and his thighs tremble, body shuddering. The tightness in his muscles twisting until it snaps and his body hunches forward, curling into itself and he comes. Gavin almost growls around his thumb, body shaking all over and Connor swallows him down contently.

His hand slows, strokes becoming gentler, but it still milks Gavin for all he’s worth until his thumb falls from his mouth with another gasped breath. His eyes are watery when they blink open and focus on Connor’s face, mouth still wrapped around the head of his cock, still between his knees like he fucking belongs there.

“Holy fuck.” Gavin groans and his fingers still run through Connor’s hair. He notices the way that Connor’s lip twitches up into the barest of a smirk before he pulls back, and Gavin’s cock slips from between his lips with a trail of spit and come stringing down Connor’s chin.

Gavin tugs on Connor’s hair and pulls him up, and Connor straightens himself up so fluidly, his hands coming up to grip Gavin’s bare hips as he tips his head and meets Gavin’s rough kiss with a lot less force than what Gavin gives him. But he eagerly parts his lips when Gavin licks into his mouth.

“Get the fuck up here,” Gavin growls against Connor’s lips as he forces himself onto his feet on shaky legs. He crawls up onto his bed, his hold on Connor’s hair forcing him to follow his movements, not that Connor doesn’t happily move against him.

“While I admire your enthusiasm, I’m aware you’ll need a moment.” Connor scoffs, smugly, smirking against Gavin’s lips even as he moves to pin Gavin back against the bed. Only Gavin’s grabbing hold of him before he can and turning them over, laying Connor out beneath him as he crawls over Connor’s lap.

“Fucking watch me,” Gavin mumbles against Connor’s skin.

Connor can’t say that he’ll be disappointed to be proven wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc)


End file.
